


The Wait

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [8]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clans & Tribes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Full Moon, Implied Mpreg, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Dean is a nomadic omega, drifting from clan to clan, settlement to settlement. There's no hope of him becoming mated at his age, is there?Prehistoric werewolf Ambreigns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. But if you like it, let me know!

Dean’s hands shook as he sipped from the stream, body trembling so feverishly. The full moon was tomorrow. And that meant Dean’s heat would be tomorrow.

Another heat, another month of desperation and disappointment. Another month of not being able to shift, of being left clammy and aching and so, so alone.

He wished his body had accepted it, had moved on. He was well past the age when an omega would normally be mated. 30. Christ, who had ever heard of an unmated omega at 30? He supposed it was to be expected. Didn’t have a settled pack, was a nomad of sorts, traveled from clan to clan surviving off the sympathetic rations of happily mated and settled wolves.

Part of it was his fault, though. He knew it, knew that he was too rough and tumble, too aggressive, body too long and sewn, muscle lithe but formed from battles he long since got used to fighting without a mate to defend his own honor. He lacked the proper grace, the proper scent, and the proper beauty of a true omega.

He knew it was risky to stay out in the open with the moon approaching, but there was a clan settlement a few miles out he could sent. It smelled…safe, secure. Perhaps if he offered some game he had hunted and a few gold coins, he could camp out until the full moon passed, keeping his body locked up and aching and needy but at least safe.

Safe to live another month, unmated and unwanted.

 

+

 

The clan was more generous than Dean had anticipated, turning away his game and coins, but allowed him a cot in a small inn.

“It’s alright, fair omega.” The clan leader reassured him. “We welcome and offer shelter to all those unmated during the full moon. Please seek comfort from those in the inn.” Those dark, soft eyes of the alpha clan leader were so sympathetic, so sad. He had seen eyes like those before, one’s that spoke volumes about his existence that reminded him of how daunting and sad his predicament was.

Well, at least he got to keep his game. And had some coins to still barter with, which meant he could perhaps afford something beyond the ragged tunic he wore and the leggings that began to run bare at his thighs.

He could feel his temperature rising as the sun began to set. The full moon would be tomorrow night, but all of Dean’s senses were alight, the clan clearly full of mated and pleased wolves, their smells enticing him, skin itchy underneath. They wouldn’t shift tomorrow, no that followed the days after a true mating.

Dean was envious, almost hateful of how accepting the clan had been. Part of him would rather have been turned away, run the risk of being robbed or beaten rather than surrounded by those who have found their loves.

He slept fitfully, tossing and turning in the plush cot as his body cried out, craving and so…so ready. God, it ached. At least when he awoke he found that the sheets weren’t coated in the slick, his body deciding to spare him for now. Once the moon offered its light to this village, however, he knew that wouldn’t be the case.

 

+

 

When Dean shuffled his way out of his room, a strange air shifted in front of him. This air it…it wasn’t what he was normally used to on the day prior to a full moon. It was unsettled, the ebbing scent of those mated in the village still seeping through the wooden and clay walls of the inn, but there was something…else.

And there were others, alphas and omega and betas of various ages, all younger than Dean but of age to be looking for a mate. And they smelled…untouched? Pure…like Dean did. Something fluttered in his chest at the thought of it.

There was a table in the middle of the lobby, where plates of bread, vegetables, and small grilled pieces of meat were left. Some of the various ones scattered about stopped by here and there, grabbing something to eat before sauntering off.

“Wha’s this about?” Dean managed to ask one of the innkeepers, the beta giving him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“A get together of sorts.” He could smell that she was mated as she wiped down the edge of the table, the scent of another heavy on her. “Clan leader likes to help those that wander during the full moon…in hopes that they will find mates and help our clan grow. It helps us to be prosperous.”

He snorted at that, bitterness laced heavy. “Well, this clan won’t grow with me in it.”

“Why do you say that?” She replied, her straight hair swaying slightly as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze, side ponytail framing her face.

“’m…not…it won’t work for me…that much ‘m sure of…too…old…” He stared down at his hands forlornly, before swallowing roughly. No matter how expected it was, how he become accustomed to his life of solitude, it ached to admit his fate to others.

“Well, if that’s what you believe, I can’t change your mind.” She sounded rather defeated, but did not argue. Dean was grateful for that, because being patronized so close to a full moon would only wreck him further. “But please, drink and eat. There is plenty to go around and it’s offered freely by the clan leader." She paused for a moment before smiling. "Oh, and...please, do not assume you're out of the game just yet...maybe wait until you get to play?"

 

+

 

So Dean did eat. The food plentiful and rich, settled his nerves some as the day dragged on. He took it upon himself to find some new clothing as well, a soft blue tunic and dark gray leggings. They were soft to the touch and woven with care. He resolved to wear them after the full moon had passed.

The day seemed to drag, anticipation getting the best of Dean and he resolved to bathe in a nearby pond as the sun beat down on him menacingly, accompanying the natural heating of his body to seemingly speed up the process of his forthcoming heat.

The water was clear and glorious, baring his body easily as the sweat that accumulated washed and forgotten in its cool wake. He spent time, drifting careless before the sun began to set, the sky turning a brilliant pink and golden haze.

It was coming, his heat. He could feel it boiling up deep, slick mixing with the waters ever so, his mind beginning to cloud. The omega quickly began to dress, hardly managing to tug on his worn leggings when he heard voices in the distance, jovial and rough laughter of alphas. And something crackled inside, the deepest of laughs creeping up his spine so easily, burrowing itself into his chest.

He had never run so fast in his life, seeking solace and sanctuary in the inn with the comforting beta. It, too, mocked him in some manner. He rushed through the front lobby, senses alight and frazzled as he was surrounded by curious hands, soft whispers, and mingling scents of the young and soon-to-mate bodies.

Dean barricaded the door to his room, hoping that it would somehow melt out the scents and sounds. He laid, shivering and dressed on the cot as he pet at the soft cotton and pelts that made it so cozy. His soul burned, heart hammering and body burning. The pits of his old tunic easily became musty despite the recent bathing, the seat of his leggings dampening with slick. This fire was too much, stronger than it had ever been as that deep laugh echoed in the recesses of his heat-stricken mind.

Just as he felt his body hit a fever pitch, he heard yelling in the distance. Someone was arguing with the beta innkeeper, the girl probably antsy to get to her own mate but having to deal with some ridiculous patron.

While the omega’s mind was in a total haze, he knew enough to realize the generosity and kindness of this clan, despite their efforts being wasted on him, and he felt it his job to at least help them in some measure.

Staggering to his feet, he could feel slick ease its way out of him, drool dribbling from his pink lips before he whipped at the back of his hand. He slowly pushed the chair of the way, opening the door and being hit with this all-encompassing presence.

Strong and virile, almost oppressive and Dean keened, before filtering his way into the lobby.

“Tell me where you are keeping him!” That voice, oh…it belonged to that deep, husky laugh near the pond, the one that caused Dean’s heart to flutter, slick running easily down his thighs now. “I know I scented him from your pond, tell me where he is, please! This cannot be a mistake, I tasted him in its waters and the essence lead me here, he must…”

The voice paused and a growl rumbled out. The alpha turned slowly, staring at the shivering form of the omega.

He was gorgeous, inky waist long locks wavy, beard full, eyes blown and wild. Copper tan skin, markings from his native clan dawned over his bare chest and one arm, a simple loin cloth that did little to hid his growing erection the only shred of clothing save for a strap with a sword throne over his back. “You…” The alpha grumbled, canines almost visible as he stepped away from the beta, moving closer and closer to Dean, each step making the omega whine in need.

“L-Leave this girl, she is…s-simply d-doing her job…” God, this alpha was…so close…his scent. “Let her be or I will make you leave here…”

And suddenly the alpha takes Dean’s hand wrist easily, pulling him into his hold. The thinner male yelped, the scent overwhelming as his back bows, being pulled into a strong and oppressing hold.

“Why do you…please, let me be, I must…o-oh…” The omega had no choice clothed chest pushing against that of the bare alpha’s, nipples sensitive despite the barrier between them.

“The sweetest cunt I’ve ever scented…” The alpha leaned in close, burying his nose into Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply. “…causing my loins to stir like no other, for years I’ve wanted…craved for one, but never had I imagined a scent as sweet as yours, a sight as beautiful as you…”

Despite the hastily raising moon, the deep need within Dean’s body so great, the omega pushed away weakly. “Y-You are mistaken, I…I am no such thing…r-run to your mate, now…”

“Oh, but I’m already here, with you, beautiful soft thing…” The alpha smiled then, a sight that caused Dean’s heart to flutter anew, body humming in excitement. “…sweet, delicious thing…I tasted your slick in the pond, now I wish to know your name, so I may sing it in praises as I lick and scent your delicious cunt…”

The omega flustered, breathe becoming labored as the throes of heat overcame him, the smell of this alpha finally setting in. He’s older, closer to Dean’s age, but unmated…oh, could it be true? Could these sweet praises really be meant for Dean? Oh, if the clenching and copious dripping of his entrance is anything to go by and those hunger, dangerous silver eyes of this man are sincere, then this must be true. “D-Dean…” He drooled slightly, the alpha’s long tongue easily sneaking out, licking at his jawline to quickly sap up his saliva. “…mmm, name, please, alpha…so I can scream it for all to hear when you have me hanging off your knot…”

“I am Roman…” The alpha growled. “…my sweet, dripping Dean…take me to your room, so we can make it ours.”

+

 

The duo hardly made it back to that comfortable cot, Roman whispering sweet and filthy things between growls, groping at Dean’s leggings, tearing the sopping wet material with each step they took.

“Can’t wait to taste you…” He cooed. “…bury my knot so deep inside, you’ll surely be full of my pups before the end of the night.” “Oh, the wait was worth it just to scent you once…”

“N-Never knew…oh, n-never thought I could’ve…” Dean stumbled over his words, tongue thick and heavy as his new alpha gently laid him back against the cot, dropping his sword to the floor with a thunk, tearing off the loin cloth effortlessly. The sight of his engorged length, the head purple and the base already readying for a knot caused Dean to writhe, body at a fever pitch.

“Oh, my sweet thing…” Roman rips the remaining cloth from Dean’s legs with one tug, the omega’s legs spreading hungrily, hole dripping and pink, so ready to be claimed. The alpha swooped in easily, tongue instantly licking the wetness from his thighs, nose bumping against his hole as he greedily inhaled the scent, nostrils flaring.

“Please…” He panted shamelessly, pawing to get his tunic off with hands that weren’t quite working properly. “…inside my pussy, so wet and ready, been waitin’ so long, too long for you, alpha, fuck…”

That long, treacherous tongue of his soon-to-be-mate teases him just so, caressing the puffy, pink and slickened entrance, the sensation causing the omega’s eyes to roll back in his head, a new wave of sticky, scent-heavy liquid drip from deep within. “…good, wet bitch…” Roman growled, shoveling his tongue inside to lap up more, before he reared back. “…mine, my omega...”

Dean nodded dumbly, head reaching up to pull the alpha down for a slavering kiss, tongues and scents meshing fresh and hot, burning so deeply that both men groan in pleasure. Roman tore open the front of Dean’s tunic, squeezing at one sensitive nipple, leaning in to suck the pebbled flesh hungrily into his mouth. A new wave of slick coated the bed then, the alpha’s cock pushing into his entrance with ease.

He cried out, nails digging into tan skin as he was fucked so viciously, so completely. The noise of their coupling was wet, the slap of flesh to flesh unrivaled in its passion as years of repression and their instinctual need being satisfied.

Roman pounded his hold diligently, spearing Dean open for the first time, sweet and loving as he bit into his flesh, claiming the man as is own, his mate and his cunt to have and love and to protect. “All mine, my sweet Dean…my mate.”

“Your mate, yours!” The omega screamed, orgasm overtaking him as the passion boiled higher, his hole stretched to its limits as the knot of his supreme alpha began to catch, stretching as wide as his fist. Oh, he was so open, so wanting and ready, thoughts of being heavy with child, of being Roman’s forever overloading his senses. “Roman!” He cried, knot locking in deep as copious torrents of seed quenched his heat for the first time.

Oh, it was so complete, Roman cooing over the sweet feeling of his mate’s cunt, Dean greedily grinding back on his knot, coming a plethora of times after as his hole fluttered and flexed, milking the other man for all he was worth.

Dean idly petted at those waist long locks, taking in the scent of a salty sea breeze and coconut, mixed with pure sex and arousal. Roman buried his face into his neck, leaving kiss after kiss on his flesh, praising him breathlessly.

“This wait…it was worth it to find you…oh, my sweet omega.”

Somewhere idly in his mind, as he looked down at the shreds of what was once his clothing, he was rather glad to have purchased a new tunic.

His heart fluttered hopelessly as the alpha kissed the center of his chest, just as it did when he first heard that jovial laugh. “Oh, my alpha…mmm, you were well worth the wait yourself.”


End file.
